


Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

by ashen_key



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila has a sweet smile and an easy laugh and the shining eyes of a country-girl. This makes people think that she wouldn’t hurt a soul, that she is helpless and weak; she isn’t. James T. Kirk should have remembered that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the where_no_woman prompt: _nobody puts Baby in the corner_
> 
> Set during the deleted scene of Gaila unwittingly downloading Kirk's virus to allow him to cheat the Kobayashi Maru.

It is almost expected that those who have been deprived of a childhood will lack an ability to be playful should they make adulthood. And yet, just as often, they react like Gaila and retain an almost childlike joy in life, as if every moment is filled with wonder.

This makes people think her gullible, naïve, stupid; she isn’t.

James T. Kirk should have remembered that.

 _I need you to read it,_ he had said, _it’s too hard for me to say in person._

 _Not until 3 o’clock tomorrow,_ he had said, _will you promise me that, 3 o’clock exactly?_

 _You’ll see why._

 _I’m sorry_ , the email says, presumably because it is too hard to say in person. The download finishes, the lights flicker with the screens; feeling something akin to panic, Gaila turns around, tries to find out-

“ _What is this? What’s going on?_ ”

The screens and lights steady, the simulation comes back online and Jim goes back to smugly issuing orders. Orders that –

Oh.

That feeling she has is not panic. It’s hurt. Sharp, deep, molten-wire-around-her-chest _hurt._

 _(I think I love you)_

Jim had said, _you’ll see why_ and she did.

 _“How the hell did that kid beat your test?”_

 _“I do not know.”_

Gaila has a sweet smile and an easy laugh and the shining eyes of a country-girl. This makes people think that she wouldn’t hurt a soul, that she is helpless and weak; she isn’t.

James T. Kirk should have remembered that, too.

Gaila bites the inside of her cheek until she is sure the tears are gone, throws her chin up and spins around and says, “Commander Spock, I know how he did it.”


End file.
